memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan (planet)
Vulcan, also known as T'Khasi, is the class-M desert planet that is homeworld to the Vulcans and it was also known as Ti-Valka'ain in the Vulcan language. ( ) Overview .]] Vulcan has no moon, but does have a sister planet - T'Rukhemai - one feature of which is the Vulcanis Lunar Colony. ( , ), , ) The world circled a star known as Nevasa to the Vulcans. ( ) The planet was the second planet of six that orbit the orange star which is part of trinary system with the two other stars beeing too far away to immediately be visible in Vulcan's sky. Vulcan is a harsh, desert planet with barely a quarter of its surface area containing water. It possessed a thin atmosphere and high gravity (1.4 G). Vulcan's geology produced starkly upthrust mountains, craggy inhospitable and inspiring to the planet's acestic logicians and mystics alike. The capital of Vulcan was the city of ShiKahr, a low, stark settlement laid out in logical grids and quarters around an ancient oasis. ( ) The world possessed three primary continents called Na'nam, Han-shir and Xir'tan. The first were were enormous land masses that were divided into various provinces whilst the third was an island somewhat larger than the Earth continent of Australia. ( Vulcan was a dry, desert planet, with two great seas; The Vulcan population lived in impressive cities with an approximate population of 4.9 billion in the year 2378. It was unknown how Vulcan can maintain the oxygen in its atmosphere, since there is little discernible plant life on the surface of the planet. If it does not have a suitable source of oxygen, the atmosphere should theoretically be used up in a matter of years. Vulcan is also very geologically active, and is home to a number of impressive lava spectacles, including the Fire Falls. Vulcan's orbital period (year) is 203 days long. History Though currently a dry desert planet that occupies 96% of the world's surface, fossil records have determined that early Vulcan possessed 90% water along with a few islands with nothing but a hot sea present on the planet. Thousands of years later, when the proto-Vulcans developed and began to form tribes did 40 Eridani A erupt in a massive solar flare that scorched the planet's surface which resulted in many native creatures dying though those on the opposite end of the planet survived in caves or other shelters. ( ) Early in the Dominion War, Benjamin Sisko expressed his concerns to Admiral Zach Warner that the Dominion would eventually be able to invade Vulcan if Starfleet kept up its defense posture. The routes between Vulcan and Earth and Alpha Centauri were critical to the Federation. ( ) The concerns for Vulcan lasted throughout the year, with fighting near the Vulcan border. Later, the fall of Betazed made the possibility of an invasion of Vulcan very likely. ( ) In the alternate timeline created by Nero's temporal incursion, Vulcan was destroyed in the year 2258. The planet was obliterated by an artificial singularity created when Nero launched a red matter device into the planet's core. Of a population of 6 billion, approximately ten thousand escaped the devastation, and though their cultural legacy would survive, the Vulcan people became an endangered species. {''Star Trek'') Geography Seas *Thanar Sea, also known locally as the Eastern Sea *Voroth Sea, presumably also known as the Western Sea *Great T'Kala Sea Continents (and Provinces) *Han-shir **Kel *Na'nam **Gol **Khomi **Kir **Raal **Shi'al **Tat'Sahr *Xir'tan Regions *Cheleb-khor *Go'an *Nal'shin *Na'Ree *T'Ralor *Ishaya plain *Fire Plains *Mountains of Gol **Mount Seleya *Caves of Kolinar *Mount P-Ta *Osana caverns *Llangon Mountains *Shival flats *Strait of Ha-zen *Lake Yuron *Vulcan's Forge **Gateway **Plain of Blood **Womb of Fire *Raal *Vuldi Gorge Points of Interest *Ancients of Days *Diplomatic Institute *Hall of Ancient Thought *Hall of Voices *T'Karath Sanctuary *Temple of T'Panit *Temple of Amonak *Temple of Logic *Sarek School of Diplomacy and Ambassadorial Studies *ShiKahr Academy *Vulcan Science Academy *Vulcan Space Institute *Vulcan Space Central Cities *AraKahr *Da'kum'ulcha *Da'Leb *Fort Aba'kur *Jaleyi *K'Lan-ne *Khir Ahl *Kir *Kwil'Inor *Naweeth City *Rh'Iahr *SanaiKahr *ShanaiKahr *ShiGral *Shi'Kahr *T'lingShar *T'Paal *Ta'Vistar *Vulcana Regar *Vulcinis Volcanos *Mount Tarhana *T'Raan *T'Riah *T'Regar Natural History Flora *Ches'lintak *Cholla *Cir-cen *D'mallu *Favinit *G'teth *Gal-en-du'un *Gesper *Induku trees *Isuke bushes *Kal'ta *Karanji *Kylin'the *Pel-tar'uk *S'gagerat *Sir-soss'im *Tir-nuk *Vulcan palm tree *Death Star *Wahmlat Fauna *Aylak *Ch'kariya *Firebird *K'karee *Krovill *Lanka-gar *Le-matya *Mah-tor-pahlah *Myrmidex *Sandworm *Sand viper *Sehlat *Shatarr *Shavokh *Sundweller *Tcha'besheh *Valit *Vai-sehlat :Contradictory to the Vulcan's RPG manual, "Star Trek: Worlds of the Federation" shows a different Vulcan surface and star system. This version shows much less ocean, and more minor lakes. Connections * Category:Vulcan Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Beta Quadrant Planets Category:Planets Attacked by the Borg During Their 2381 Invasion Category:Confederacy of Vulcan